A touch panel is provided with a translucent sensor, which is arranged on a display surface of a display so as to detect a position which a manipulator touches. The position touched by the manipulator is slightly separate from the display surface in the direction of the normal line of the display. Therefore, in cases that the manipulator is located to be slanted to the normal line of the display, a separation may arise between the displayed image by the display and the touched position, possibly failing to detect an intended input manipulation.
Patent literature 1 proposes a technology which detects a position of a manipulator and amends an input position depending on the detected position.